elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Cooking
Cooking is a learning based skill that allows you to cook food. Without this skill, you will get a "You don't know how to cook" message when you try to use a cooking appliance. The higher level this skill is, the more often you'll be able to cook tastier meals, such as steak, and the less often you'll cook things that'll turn your stomach upside down, like grotesque meat. Why Cooking There are several very good reasons to take up cooking. #Most uncooked food rot. Some rot at an extremely fast rate (read: meat). Cooked food can still rot but not at such a fast rate. Eating rotten food can be very detrimental since most of them lower your stats... permanently. Since you can't take cargoes of traveler food into dungeons and jerky can be a hassle to make, cooking is a relatively easy and cheap method to keep yourself from starving to death inside dungeons (Cheaper than buying a ranch and easier than lugging fresh corpses inside your cooler to the drystones anyways). Combine with a decent level of Anatomy for a near-guaranteed supply of food. #Weight. All dishes cooked by you (and this is important to note as cooked dishes bought from NPCs can have varying weights) weigh 0.5s. This might not be a big deal when things like strawberries weigh 0.7s but when you pick up that meat of a green dragon and find out it weighs a ton, turning it into 0.5s with the same effect makes a big difference. Jerky retains the weight of the corpse (which is weird since it should weigh less as it has been dried out but...) so a 37.9s corpse will produce a 37.9s jerky. Also, note that this reason can swing both ways - certain things weigh less uncooked (like Api nuts and healthy leaves). #Quests. All too often, you'll probably see a quest that asks for a certain dish and unless you get lucky at goods/food vendors/bakers, the only way to obtain the item for the quest is by cooking. #Improved benefits. Eating a Grape Parfait improves your stats by about 5 times as much as eating a grape. Also, the Parfait will fill you up much more than the grape. As far as I know, eating cooked food has the same effects as eating the respective uncooked food. That is, eating a cooked dish of kobold meat will poison you just as if you were eating a raw kobold meat. Check the list of known food effects at the food page for more detail. How to cook Cooking in Elona is one of the easiest and safest things to do (as opposed to real life cooking). Simply use a cooking tool and then select the material you want to cook. If you do not have anything in your list after using a cooking tool, it's because you have nothing that's cookable. Examples of cooking tools (in no particular order) are portable cooking tools, campfires, kitchens, barbecue sets, ovens, oven kitchins, food processors, food makers, etc. The microwave oven in this game is NOT a cooking tool. The quality of the food you produce is assisted by the base type of the cooking tool you use: the more expensive tools will allow you to cook quality meals more regularly. Please note that the specification of base type is important, as value multipliers for material (gold, silk, adamantium) and quality adjective (maniac, madam's favorite, etc.) do not assist in cooking. A paper barbecue set is better than a heavenly diamondwork barbecue set in that it weighs less and helps cooking by the same amount. Leveling Cooking The only way to gain any cooking exp is by cooking food. However, you will not get any exp for cooking food anything that's in the lowest two levels of quality. That is, cooking grotesque meat, charred meat, kitchen refuse vegetables, smelly vegetables, etc. will not net you any cooking exp. You'll need to cook things of third quality level (roast meat, vegetable salad, etc.) and up in order to gain cooking experience. Refer to cooked food quality information below for lists of food quality. Because tools affect the chances of cooking quality, it is often best to cook using blessed barbecue sets, food processors, or food makers. In the case that you can not afford to buy one of those for your home yet, most towns (except for Yowyn) will have a food processor and/or maker near the baker or inn owner. While those are not blessed, it will still be better than using a pot or campfire (Yowyn has campfire and pots in the elder's house and in the house with the knight that gives you a side quest). An effective way to level cooking is to pair it with other skills, namely fishing and gardening. You can fish in the pond right below the fisher's house in Vernis and run over to the bakery/inn to cook what you've just caught. Lumiest and the small castle are also other good places to fish and cook. As for gardening, if you worship Kumiromi, you can get seeds from food as they rot. Simply let the food rot and extract seeds for planting and then cook the rotten food that did not give you any seeds. If your strength is high enough (84), you can steal fruit trees from the wilderness and drop it into your ranch or home for a supply of fruits to let rot/cook. Cooking rotten food Rotten food can be cooked but if eaten, there's a high possibility that it will still cause detrimental effects as it will begin already rotten (it seems like cooked rotten food always has a very high chance of decreasing charisma in addition to the detrimental effects that eating the same rotten food, uncooked, would give). On a side note, cooked rotten food can be handed over to NPCs to complete a cooking food quest BUT the NPC will get food poisoning and DIE after eating it (the AI causes any NPC or pet to immediately eat any food they receive if they're not satisfied or bloated) causing -5 karma. However, this can also be a good way to kill a NPC as NPCs killed in this method tend to drop lots of ores, which you can then give to your pet to sell for a nice amount of money for their potential training. Note as well that NPCs will cease eating when attacked, but try again on then next turn. Summoning a strong monster is quite risky, but a weak one will hold the NPC in place until you've left town. You can safely enter afterwards, there will be no karma loss and the NPC will only "look glum", as if they were a pet eating rotten food. Types of food and quality Quality is how successful you were in cooking it. The higher the quality, the more delicious (and expensive) it is. Meat Meat will probably be the kind of food you will see the most if you tend to do lots of fighting and dungeon crawling. All monsters can drop a corpse which can then be cooked. Monsters bred and killed in ranches have a much higher chance of dropping a corpse, if not multiple as sometimes happens with e.g. horses. Therefore, it might be wise to drop a cooking tool into your ranch since jerky still weighs as much as the corpse did before turning into jerky (although jerky lasts a much much much longer time before it rots). Certain kinds of meat can give permanent benefits that other food types can not give so hunting and capturing a certain monster to breed on your ranch can be highly beneficial (Beware: the monster might have very low to no breeding power. Quickling meat gives a permanent boost to speed but quicklings have 0 breeding power). It's also possible to buy meat or obtain it as a salary item but it will be a generic "corpse" that weighs 2.0s and when cooked, the monster name will be "beast." Please refer to meats table for a list of known effects from eating certain meat. The value of cooking (raw meat is included as a reference point) from lowest to highest. *Grotesque meat *Charred meat *Roast meat *Corpse (raw meat) *Deep fried meat *Skewer Grilled meat *Meat Croquette *Meat Hamburger *Meat Cutlet *Meat Steak Note: If you have the "You have no trouble eating human flesh" mutation (which is more like "Crave human flesh"), any cooked human dish will always be delicious, even if it's grotesque or charred. Vegetable Vegetables consists of the vegetables grown from vegetable seeds grown on farms as well as certain things picked up form wilderness, like healthy leaves. It's also possible to buy vegetables from food/goods vendors (but not general vendors) and receive them as part of quest rewards and as salary. They also drop occasionally as monster loot. Examples of vegetables would be radish, carrot, green pea, etc... For more detail on vegetable effects when eaten, check out the vegetables section. The value of cooking (uncooked vegetable is included as a reference point) from lowest to highest. *Kitchen refuse vegetable *Smelly vegetable *Vegetable Salad *Vegetable (uncooked) *Fried Vegetable *Vegetable roll *Vegetable tenpura *Vegetable Gratin *Meat and Vegetable Stew *Vegetable Curry Fruits Fruits can obtained from growing fruit seeds on a farm, fruit trees in wilderness and cities, as monster loot, quest rewards, salary, and purchasable from food/goods vendors. In order to get fruit from fruit trees in wilderness and cities, simply stand next to or on a fruit tree and 'b'ash in the direction of the tree. If you are standing on the same square of the tree, hit '5' (yourself). Examples of fruit would be apple, lemon, strawberry, etc... For more detail on fruit effects when eaten, check out the fruits section. *Dangerous fruit *Doubtful fruit *Fruit jelly salad *Fruit (uncooked) *Fruit Pudding *Fruit Sherbert *Fruit ice cream *Fruit Crepe *Fruit fruit cake *Fruit Grand Parfait Fish Fish can be obtained from fishing, farming (they can be harvested off of strange trees grown from unknown seeds), as monster loot, quest rewards, salary, and purchasable from food/goods vendors. Note: Dead fish found in wilderness can NOT be cooked. *Leftover fish *Bony fish *Fried fish *Fish (uncooked) *Stewed fish *Fish soup *Fish tenpura *Fish Sausage *Fish sashimi *Fish sushi Noodles Unlike meat, vegetables, fruits, and fish, there's only one material that can be used to make noodle dishes, and that is Raw Noodle. Raw Noodle can be purchased from bakers/food/goods vendors, or received as salary, monster loot, quest reward, and harvested from growing unknown seeds. *Risky noodle *Exhausted noodle *Salad Pasta *Raw noodle (uncooked) *Udon *Soba *Peperoncino *Carbonara *Ramen *Meat Spaghetti Bread Similar to noodle dishes, bread can only be made from flour. Flour can be obtained from the exact same sources as Raw Noodles. The one major difference Bread has however, is that it doesn't rot!!! (Note: or at least I have not seen any bread rot yet. If someone has seen bread rot, please edit this out. You'd think they'd go moldy or something but...). *Fearsome bread *Hard bread *Walnut bread *Flour (uncooked) *Apple pie *Sandwich *Croissant *Croquette Sandwich *Chocolate babka *Melon Flavored bread Note: interestingly enough, same quality bread and noodles sell for the same amount. That is, the lowest quality bread, fearsome bread, will sell for the same amount as the lowest quality noodle, risky noodle. Apple pies sell for the same amount as Udons, Meat Spaghetti sells for the same as Melon Flavored bread, etc... This is probably because the base price (store bought) of raw noodles and flour are the same. Candy The only ingredient that can be made into candy are api nuts. Api nuts can be found from the wilderness and as quest rewards. Like bread, they do not rot. In v1.16, though not necessarily as of, the word candy is replaced with "api nut"; however quests will still refer to the item as "candy". For example, the item "api nut bun" would be referenced as "candy bun" on the quest board. *Collapsed candy *Nasty candy *Candy Cookie *Candy (uncooked) *Candy Jelly *Candy Pie *Candy Bun *Candy Cream puff *Candy Cake *Candy Sachertorte Eggs Apparently, everything in this game is asexual and can lay eggs. If left alone long enough, bred monsters on a ranch will lay eggs. Throwing love potions at something might cause it to release an egg. Anything drinking a love potion might produce an egg (warning, giving a love potion to a pet in potion form will cause the pet to throw the potion away and hate you). You can also buy a generic animal eggs from the various food vendors. Eaten eggs seem to produce a similar effect that eating the meat of the respective monster would give. Eating a king cobra egg would give you poison and a possibility to produce antibodies to poison (just like eating the meat of a king cobra). *Grotesque egg *Overcooked egg *Fried egg *Egg (uncooked) *Animal egg toast *Soft boiled egg *Soup with animal egg *Mature animal cheeze *Animal cheeze cake *Animal Omelet Trained skill You may learn Cooking from the trainers in Vernis, Yowyn and Noyel. Races *Dwarf *Zombie Classes *Farmer Wishing Skill *skillcooking may increase Cooking by 1 level and train its potential, but may raise Lock Picking instead. Tools *barbe will create a barbecue set. *campf will create a campfire. *food ma will create a food maker. *food pr will create a food processor. *kitch will create a kitchen or kitchen oven. *kitchen will create a kitchen. *kitchen o will create a kitchen oven. *oven will create a oven. *portabl will create a portable cooking tool. *pot will create a pot. Category:Skills Category:Food